Trauma
by adromir
Summary: -COMPLETE!-The manyan series continues;The two princes of Mirkwood had been captured by a group of marauders. The two brothers refused to disclose a secret they'd vowed to keep...no matter how painful, no matter how self-destructing the tortures would be.
1. Default Chapter

**The Manyan series continued…**

**SUMMARY : The two princes of Mirkwood had been captured by a group of marauders. The two brothers refused to disclose a secret they vowed to keep…no matter how painful, no matter how self-destructing the tortures would be.**

**WARNING : This is angst. Pure, pure angst. R-rated work for reasons you'll find out later. Something that I rarely did and quite different from the stories that I've done before. This is the time when Legolas goes through a very serious character development. Something is going to happen to him that will change him forever. What would it be? I think some of you already got the idea. This story also has one character death. Who? I think you know. That's right. **_**That**_** character. Hehe…**

* * *

The beautiful garden of Rivendell was filled with the wonderful laughter of a small boy. "Catch me, Legolas! Catch me!"

The younger prince of Mirkwood grinned down at the boy. "What? You think I can't catch you? You think you're too fast for me? Not a chance, human!"

The ten-year-old boy shrieked when the elf lunged at him. They dropped to the ground, with Legolas twisting onto his back to take the full brunt of the fall.

Laughing hysterically, the boy tried to break away. "No! Stop tickling me! Ha! Ha! Ha! You're bad, Legolas!"

Keldarion, the Mirkwood crown prince, stared happily at his brother who was rolling around on the grass with the young human. It was nice to hear Legolas laughing again. Ever since Tiger's death several months ago, his younger brother rarely smiled, so devastated he was to lose his pet which was also his best friend.

Tiger, who was really a white tiger adopted by Legolas since it was a tiny cub, had died of natural causes at the age of seventy-five. Quite a long age for an extinct animal like him. Legolas had woken up one morning only to find Tiger lying unmoving beside his bed, no longer breathing.

Tiger had died in his sleep.

Keldarion and his father had started to get very concerned over Legolas' depression. More often than not, he was found brooding at the top of the highest tree, or spending the whole day in the royal graveyard, or venting all his pent up emotion by shooting arrows in the practice field, non-stop. There was also a time when he went missing for a week that his family was afraid he had fallen into troubles yet again.

Thranduil, the Mirkwood king, had suggested that Keldarion take his brother to spend the summer in Rivendell. The three children of Lord Elrond and the Mirkwood princes had always been such good friends. The king had thought that Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen might know how to cheer Legolas up.

And what a good suggestion that had been. The Rivendell siblings managed to create smiles upon Legolas's face with their many antics and foolishness. After spending several weeks with them, Legolas was finally pulled out of his gloominess and despair, much to Keldarion's great relief.

But it was the boy who had brought the real laughter out of Legolas. The prince's distress dissipated after he was introduced to Elrond's adopted human son, Estel—whose actual name was Aragorn son of Arathorn, the only heir to Isildur. His mother had come to Rivendell to seek shelter and protection for her baby several years ago, just before she died of a broken heart due to the death of her husband. The boy's identity was kept secret from everyone else as Lord Elrond felt that the re-arising dark forces would surely try to eliminate him if his identity were discovered.

The first time the two met, Legolas and Aragorn had instantly liked each other. The prince was most entertained by the boy's cheerful and joyous disposition—always curious and playful. Aragorn on the other hand, was in awe with Legolas's aloofness and his magnificent features. At first, the boy had been quite intimidated by the prince's stiff countenance and apparent sadness, but he vowed to make Legolas happy again with his ingenious plan—by pushing Elladan into the stagnant pond before mounting onto Elrohir's back and riding it like he would a horse when the younger twin was bending down to pull Elladan out. After that, Aragorn had hastily climbed down as Elrohir also toppled into the pond, and rushed to the nearby Arwen to pull up her skirt and expose her creamy white legs up to her thighs for Keldarion's appreciative glance, making her shriek in return, before the boy ran smack into Lord Elrond as Arwen chased him, agilely climbing up the lord's body like he would a tree.

Then he had the nerve to stick his tongue out towards his three miffed siblings. Arwen and the twins advanced menacingly towards their little human brother but stopped in their tracks when they heard Legolas' burst of laughter. The prince was already on his back on the ground, deep in mirth. Aragorn had grinned widely. His plan had worked! The prince was laughing at last!

Hence, the friendship between the pair of mortal and immortal began.

"They look adorable, aren't they?" Keldarion heard Arwen's soft voice as she came beside him.

He clasped her hand, smiling. "Yes, they certainly are. Estel is a total genius."

"Genius? A prankster is more like it! I can't believe he actually pulled up my skirt like that."

"And what a wonderful sight it was." Keldarion stared into Arwen's beautiful eyes, drinking up her beauty intensely.

She blushed. "You had better memorize that sight, your highness, because you're not going to see that again!"

Keldarion chuckled. He placed his lips closer to Arwen's. "Want to bet?"

Their lips were almost touching when Legolas interrupted, "Come on, you two! Enough smooching around! You both are making us sick!"

"Not just sick! You are killing us! Arghh!" Aragorn playfully grabbed his own neck, rolled his eyes, and dropped to the ground in a mock faint. The elves burst up laughing.

"You little devil!" Arwen rushed to the boy and started to tickle him in the tummy. He screamed and begged for mercy, giggling all the while.

* * *

"When will I see you again?" Aragorn asked, looking up at Legolas with his big dark eyes, almost tearful.

Legolas knelt down and stared at the boy, eye to eye. "Why? Miss me already?"

"Oh, Legolas. I hope you would stay here. You are so much fun compared to these two pea-brained monsters!" Aragorn indicated the twins behind him.

"_Pea-brained_?" Elladan cried out.

"_Monsters_?" Elrohir echoed.

Aragorn danced away as the twins simultaneously made a move to grab him.

Smiling fondly at the snickering boy, Legolas straightened up and faced Lord Elrond once more. "Thank you for your hospitality during the whole summer of us being here, my lord. You have been very kind."

Elrond smiled in return. "You and your brother are like my own sons, Legolas. You are welcome here anytime."

He then turned to Keldarion and looked straight at the elder prince. _He has recovered back to his own self_, his eyes seemed to say.

Keldarion nodded comprehendingly.

"Have a safe journey home," Elrond added. "Be extra cautious, though. There have been some reports about missing elves from Lothlorien and Narlwen. Stay alert at all time. And don't forget to send my regards to your father."

The two Mirkwood brothers with their escorts of five guards departed then. Elrond's family waved them farewell until the troop disappeared behind the bend. The twins once again turned towards their little brother.

"Okay, now. Where were we?" Elladan stalked closer to Aragorn.

Elrohir grinned evilly. "I believe we were about to…"

Shrieking, Aragorn ran and hid behind Lord Elrond's cloak. Picking up the boy into his arms, Elrond glanced once more at the direction the Mirkwood elves had taken. Involuntarily, a sliver of foreboding ran down his spine. Something was about to happen, but he couldn't tell what it was.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Yes, I killed Tiger. But, hey, he's a mortal and can't live forever! Anyway, start sending death threats to me. I'm waiting! Hahaha!**


	2. 2

**Whoa! Death threats! Love it! Yeah, I know I'm crazy! Thanks for the nice reviews, like always. Oh, and to be kind, I'll tell you that, no, Keldarion won't die…not in this story at least. He! He!**

_**Tadriendra : No, this is a non-slash.**_

_**Kirsten : I'm sorry. It will happen.**_

_**grim reaper : I feel for you. I'm sorry about your China.**_

**Ok, I'll continue.**

* * *

It was afternoon the next day when their small troop reached the woods near the Mirkwood border.

"You know, Kel, I think it's time you ask Arwen to be your wife," Legolas said, grinning.

Keldarion frowned at his brother. "What made you say that?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! As if we all can't see what's happening. There's something between you both. Admit it!"

"We are just friends."

"Just _friends_? Do friends smooch around all the time?"

Keldarion glared at his brother. "We are just taking it easy for the time being, trying to see if we're perfect for each other."

Legolas burst up laughing. "Kel, you have had over a millennium to find that out!"

"How about that pretty Rivendell maiden that couldn't keep her eyes off you? What's her name? Narisa?"

Unbelievable, but Legolas actually blushed! "Narasene. And we are not talking about me, we are talking about _you_."

Legolas suddenly reined in his horse. Keldarion also halted. The two brothers glanced at each other.

_We are not alone_. _Something is out there._

Giving signals to their escorts, the two princes focused their keen eyes and ears, searching for clues of the other presence.

"It's coming from our front, about twenty yards or more," Legolas whispered to his brother. Keldarion nodded.

"It's hard to tell what or how many they are for they limited their movements. We should not risk a fight with them if we could. We better go another way around," the crown prince suggested.

They changed direction, steering away from the normal route. The troop went around the woods and entered through a glen instead, keeping their senses on maximum alert. The route was rarely used due to the wild grown copse and shrubs that were despised by the horses. Still the elves trudged on with full caution, as the strange presence still lingered.

Legolas started to feel uneasy and couldn't help the shudders that ran through him. He caught the same look from Keldarion who was already drawing his sword. Legolas notched an arrow to his bow, preparing to shoot at any sudden attackers.

So intent they were on the strange presence ahead, the elves were not aware of a line of rope strung taut across the narrow glen beneath the brambles. As Keldarion's horse step on it, a huge net fell on top of the elves with a loud whoosh.

"It's a trap!" Legolas yelled, trying hard to free himself.

The horses panicked. They neighed and bucked in terror, kicking about before stumbling down to the ground, dragging along their riders.

Keldarion was pinned underneath his horse, hindering all movements of escape and defense. The other elves used their blades and swords to hack their way out as Legolas dodged a flying hoof. It nearly hit him on the head. With some difficulties, the prince crawled under the enveloping net towards his brother, his bow and arrow already got thrown away in the whole chaos.

"Kel!"

His older brother was grimacing in his effort to push the horse off him. "I can't get free!"

Legolas bent down and lifted the upper body of the stallion. Keldarion scrambled away under the small opening. That's when the attack came.

It was a large group of human marauders, about thirty men in all. They emerged from behind the boulders overhead, rushing down on their mounts while yelling a war cry. Brandishing their swords, the men hit the elves warriors that had managed to escape from under the net. The elves were not fast enough to draw their own sword or bow. Unarmed and unprepared, the elves were killed instantly.

Still struggling under the net, the two brothers stared in apprehension at those men circling them. They had evil intention on their faces. Obviously they had their own reason for the traps. Legolas and Keldarion did not like the situation at all.

"I want these two alive." One of them spoke from atop his mount, "Bind them! And kill all their horses!"

* * *

"Legolas."

The voice came as if from far away. He stirred awake then, and immediately gasped in pain. He grabbed his head, wincing.

"Legolas?" That familiar voice came again.

He blinked in confusion. "Kel?"

Keldarion released a sigh of relief. He was starting to get worried when Legolas did not respond earlier. His brother had been unconscious for quite a long time. The crown prince helped his brother as he struggled to sit up.

"What happened?" Legolas asked, touching the bump at the back of his head. He looked around at the small prison they were in with distaste. It was made of solid wood, with only a small barred-window up high in the wall.

Keldarion examined his brother's injury and found it not too severe. "They knocked you out when you fought back at the men binding you up. Not a good move, brother."

Legolas glared at Keldarion. "So, being caught as prisoner _is_ a good move then?"

Keldarion's face grew hardened. "Of course not! You are always so testy when you wake up."

"Are we having a fight right now?"

The elder elf sighed. "Will that make you feel better?"

Legolas's shoulders slumped. "It will only make me feel worse. Sorry for snapping at you like that. Being held captive does not sit well with me."

Keldarion chuckled. "Same here."

He stared down at the abrasions on his wrists. The men had cut off their bonds before throwing them into the prison. Prior to this, they had led him and his brother through the woods to a hunting cottage at the foot of Misty Mountain. It was a long ride for Keldarion, with his hands tied behind his back and his brother's limp body slumped over in front of him. Their mount belonged to their captors and it was not as graceful as the elven horses. More than once, Keldarion found himself nearly falling off from the hard jars and stumbles. Miraculously, Legolas managed to stay put.

"Where are we, do you know?" Legolas asked.

"Somewhere near the mountain, not far from the dwarves' territory."

"What do you think they want from us?"

At that exact moment, the door to their prison was unlocked and swung open. Several men entered, holding swords and daggers, their faces gruff. One of them, obviously the leader, stepped forward.

"If I guess correctly, both of you are the two Mirkwood royal brats. Prince Keldarion and Prince Legolas, I presume?"

Legolas snarled and jumped to his feet, but Keldarion's hands detained him.

"What do you want, human? Who are you?" Keldarion asked in a calm voice, at the same time warning his brother to stay cool through his sharp stare. Legolas glared back.

The man guffawed. "Of course, you elves were always the gracious people, always polite, even when asking introduction from your own captors."

"Just answer the question, damn it!" Legolas snapped angrily. Keldarion tightened his grip on his brother's tense shoulder.

Staring appreciatively at Legolas, the man said, "Such a beautiful creature you are, even for a male. But such a fiery temper you have. You are full of passion, I can see that."

Legolas felt a little uneasy when the man kept staring at him that way. The man continued then, "I'm called Jongos, the leader of this group. And yes, there's something we want from you. Information."

The brothers exchanged glances.

"What information do you seek?" Keldarion asked, knowing he'll not like the answer.

Jongos smiled evilly, almost a sneer. "We want to know the location of a child."

"What child?" Legolas clenched his fists, as he already knew the exact person that the man was searching for.

"Isildur's only heir, Aragorn son of Arathorn. I know you elves were hiding him!"

**TBC…**


	3. 3

**Ok, Ok!! I WILL NOT kill Keldarion! I promise I won't kill him! Ever! There! Happy? **

**Wow, you guys really love him! So do I! By the way, Tiger is the only character death in this story. No more, I promise again.**

**Oh, thank you for the reviews! You guys are totally terrific! I don't mind death threats too. Gimme, gimme!!!**

**Notes ; I changed some facts in the original LOTR. We know that no one except Elrond knew about Aragorn's true identity, and that Aragorn will only be told about it when he's an adult. In this story, Aragorn still didn't know the secret (that's why they called him Estel). However, some highest rank elves in middle earth were aware of it and had taken oath to keep the knowledge to themselves, and prepared to give anything to protect the boy if he was harmed.**

The two brothers were stunned into silence, not daring to show any expression on their faces that would give the secret away. "We don't know what you're talking about," Keldarion said.

Jongos just smiled. "Indeed? I'm not surprise. That was the same answer that we received from the elves we captured previously." Legolas eyes widened. "_You_ are the one behind all those missing elves!"

The man laughed. "I see that our reputation precedes us." He stopped laughing suddenly and his eyes glittered angrily. "Still, we do not have what we seek! You are going to tell us where the boy is!"

"Why is the child so important to you? What do you want with him?" 

Jongos pondered for a moment before saying, "We want nothing to do with the child. We are being paid handsomely only to hand him over to Maifron."

"Maifron!!" The brothers spat. "That evil wizard, Sauron's faithful servant! What does he want with the boy?" Keldarion asked, pulling his brother behind his back as the men moved closer forward.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You know why. The boy is going to be the king of Gondor when he's an adult, the king of all kings. Maifron got premonitions that the boy would also be a great risk to the re-arising of Lord Sauron. He is a risk that needs to be eliminated. And you _will _tell me where he is!"

"Never!" Legolas snapped back.

"We'll see. Take the dark-haired one!" Jongos ordered. The men reached out and grabbed Keldarion, dragging him away. Keldarion gave little struggle, knowing he had no place to run, not if it means leaving his own brother behind. He glanced back at Legolas, who was struggling against the men that were holding him back. "_Keep your cool. I'll be fine_," his eyes seemed to say.

"No…" Legolas slumped to the floor, deep in distress. He knew what the men were going to do to his brother. They will torture him, forcing the information out of him.

Jongos looked back at the younger elf prince. "Start praying that your brother will tell us what we're looking for, or I _will_ come after you next." Then he walked out and shut the door, leaving Legolas all alone in great worry for his brother's safety.

*************

Thranduil looked down at the woodland guard, horror reflected in his eyes. But he kept his calm façade, even though the news that the guard brought was a grief one. "You saw no sign of my sons?"

The guard shook his head in regret. "Nay, my lord, only the dead bodies of their escorts and the horses. We've scoured the area but the attackers had covered their tracks."

The Mirkwood king closed his eyes in anguish. _Please not again. This is too much_. The troubles that his sons had gotten into the last several years nearly sent him to early grave. But this one was quite different. Something dark was already rising. He'd also received news from the other elven realms about their missing elves; Lothlorien, Tradis and Narlwen had lost several of their high rank officers or nobilities. They were never found. Now, it was happening to his own realm. Thranduil knew he must do something fast or he will lose his children too.

*************

                Legolas paced the floor anxiously. Keldarion had been taken away for far too long. It was already dawn, the light from the rising sun burst through the small window above. The prince nearly ran out of his mind with worry_. What are they doing to him? Aren't they finished yet? Please bring him back! Please let him be unharmed! Valar, this is killing me!!_

                He started to imagine the terrible situations that Keldarion might be in. _They'll definitely whipped him, or beat him up! By Elbereth, he could already be dead!_

                Losing his control at last, Legolas went to the door and banged at it in all his ire. "Open the door! Open this damn door, I said!" He kept banging and kicking at the sturdy door like a man possessed, creating so much noise and disturbance.

                When the door was pushed open a few minutes later, he nearly stormed ahead with his swinging fists but had to stop in dismay when he saw his brother's battered body being dragged in by the men. "Kel!" Legolas caught Keldarion's limp form as the elder prince was thrown inside. He stared in horror at his brother's bleeding back. He had been correct; they had whipped him up, terribly.

                "You'll be next!" The men told Legolas as one of them threw in Keldarion's tunic before they shut the door. The elf didn't hear them though. His attention was entirely focused on his brother's grim condition. Sitting down in a corner, he gently laid his brother's head on his lap, carefully keeping Keldarion's wounded back off the floor. "Kel?" 

Still unconscious, his brother did not respond to his call. Legolas then saw the burn marks on Keldarion's wrists and arms. There were many bruises and cuts on his brother's face too. How he had suffered through it all! 

Angry tears started to fill Legolas's eyes. "They are going to pay dearly for this!" he said through gritted teeth as he pulled out a silver chain from under his tunic. Attached to the chain was a brightly shining small stone. It was the stone of _manya_, his legacy; the stone of healing that used to be buried at the back of his own neck. It had given him the mystical power of healing touch. But a disastrous event over fifty years ago had caused the stone to be dug out of him. Now the stone could only work with natural water, something that they did not have in the prison.

Legolas glared at the door, the tears already spilled onto his cheeks. He was sure the men would not heed him if he requested a bowl of water. Sadly, he looked down at his brother; the person who was always there for him in good and bad situation, the one that had come to his rescue for countless of times. "You will be fine, Kel. I'll make you well again."

                Bending down, Legolas then caught his own teardrops within the cup of his palms, submerging the _manyan_ stone in his hands. The small pool of tears then turned translucent blue in color, a sign that its magic was at work. He then used the liquid to smear over the hundreds of lashes over Keldarion's back, crying all the while.

                When the liquid ran out, he started the exhausting process all over again…

*************

                Keldarion fluttered his eyes open. He was quite confused for a moment. The last thing he remembered was screaming in pain, willing himself to die as Jongos and his men used the burning iron poker to stab at his hands. Now, he found himself back in the prison…with his head resting on his brother's lap. He looked up and saw Legolas's tired face, his eyes glazed. Legolas was asleep.

                Keldarion slowly sat up, astonished to see the healed wounds over his body. He caught sight of the shining stone in his brother's grip. But when he looked around, he saw no sign of any water source whatsoever. _How did Legolas do it?_

Legolas stirred awake then. The younger elf's face lit up into a smile when he saw that his brother had regained consciousness. Legolas's eyes were puffy and red, though. That's when Keldarion knew how his brother had healed him. "Legolas! You used your tears?!!"

                His younger brother smiled sadly, and shrugged. "Hey, it works."

                Speechless, Keldarion grabbed his brother into his arms and held him tight, reluctant to let go. "Please don't do that again! It must be so terrible for you!"

                "Anything for you, my brother. Anything at all," Legolas replied softly.

                The door to their prison opened then. Jongos walked in and saw the embracing brothers. "Ahh…so touching. What a nice sight to see." The human leader smirked before he stretched and yawned. "A pity it had to be cut short. I've had my rest, and now we must proceed with the interrogation. Take the blond one!" Jongos ordered his men.

                Legolas managed to sneak the _manyan_ stone into Keldarion's hand before he was grabbed and dragged away. His older brother was yelling in anger, "Don't do anything to him, Jongos! He knows nothing!"

                Jongos frowned back at the elder prince when he saw the healed wounds and injuries that they'd caused only several hours ago. "You've healed. I nearly forgot that elves healed so fast…but _this_ fast?" He turned to Legolas who was struggling against the men's grips. "Looks like we have to hurt you even more!"

                "No!" Keldarion shouted. He charged forward but Jongos's men came at him and struck his head with the hilt of a sword. The elf crumpled to the floor, bleeding in his temple.

                "Kel!" As he was dragged away, Legolas glanced back at his brother. Keldarion was painfully pulling himself off the floor, staring sadly at Legolas's horrified face just before the door shut close. "Legolas…"

                He looked down at the _manyan_ stone on his palm. _Legolas will need this when he returns_. Keldarion then put the stone into the inside pocket of his leggings at the waist. He picked up his abandoned tunic from the floor and put it on…then sat in a corner and started to wait and pray…

**TBC…**

**Hmmm, cliffie from hell? He! He! **


	4. 4

I know you'll hate that cliffie!! LOL!!

Now, to the scene that you guys gave been dreading (or waiting) for! I didn't go into details, so you can use your own active imagination. You might like it, you might hate it, it's up to you. Read it or leave it. Carry on.

Lord Elrond was found standing alone at the balcony. He was staring at the direction of Mirkwood, frowning. Arwen approached her father on silent feet. "What's the matter, father? Why are you looking worried so?"

                Elrond turned to his daughter. Without a word, the elf lord gathered her into his arms, closing his eyes in deep sadness. Arwen rested her head on Elrond's chest, not fully understanding the reason to her father's behavior, but felt concern nonetheless. 

                With arms around each other, the father and daughter watched together as the sun set in the west.

**************

                "Where is the boy?" Jongos kept crying the same words over and over again ever since they brought him into the room. Kneeling on the floor, with his arms twisted behind his back, Legolas kept his silence, glaring at the man in full stubbornness. His silver eyes glittered in his defiance.

                Jongos was holding the whip, brandishing it here and there but had not used it on Legolas yet. He saw the way the elf eyed the nasty thing. Grabbing Legolas's chin, he growled, "You want to feel this thing on your back, like we just did to your brother? You want know how painful it is?"

                Legolas nearly laughed. _Painful?_ He'd had his share of whippings for several times already. He knew how painful they were! _This human will not break my resolve just by swinging at me with that thing! _"Do whatever you want but nothing will come out of my mouth! You are nothing but a coward, human!"

                "Why you…!!" Jongos raised his fist to hit the elf. But he halted as he looked closely at Legolas's magnificent face. The skin of the elf's chin under his hand was soft and smooth, like baby's. The ethereal glow that came from within him was making Legolas's features fairer than ever. For a while there, Jongos was quite speechless. Never had he seen such a beautiful being, not even on a woman. Speaking of women, it had been quite a while since the last time he had been with any one of them.

                Legolas felt extremely uneasy when the man kept staring at him in that strange way. _What now?_ Anxiously, he started to yell, "Why do you stop? Go ahead! Hit me! Nothing you do will make me talk, though! Even when you draw my last blood, you will get nothing from me!!!"

                Jongos smirked as something evil formed in his head. "That's where you're wrong. I won't make you bleed, not the way we did to your brother. But I believe something else will definitely make you talk." The man released his grip on Legolas's chin to run a fingertip down the elf's throat, down his chest, and kept going lower and lower. 

Legolas's eyes widened. Now he understood the man's intention. He started to struggle earnestly but the hands that held him were stronger and more than he could handle. They tore his clothes off him…and that's when his worst nightmare began.

They destroyed him…again and again…and again…

*************

The shattering sound echoed throughout the king's chamber. Thranduil looked down at the broken glass at his feet in dismay. _How did that happen?_ His hands must have slipped when he picked up the glass to pour some water from the jar.

With trembling fingers, he collected the pieces and tossed it into a dustbin at the corner. A shiver of dread ran down his spine all of a sudden. He instantly straightened up and rushed to the balcony, staring at the woods. 

_Something terrible had happened to them! Valar! Please, let them be all right! Please, let them be alive!_

*************

Keldarion suddenly gasped and grabbed his left breast. His heart felt as if it had been stabbed from within. Still clutching his chest, he slowly got up to his feet, his eyes wild with fear. _Legolas…Elbereth, save him. Legolas…He's not dead, is he? No, please tell me he's alive. Please…_

He walked to and fro, praying and pleading to the Valar to keep his brother save. He nearly knocked his head to the wall in pure panic, but slumped against the hard wood instead, exhausted and in despair.

When the door swung open, he charged forward anxiously, searching for his brother's form, almost expecting to see Legolas badly bruised and bleeding. To his total apprehension, he saw no sign of him. "Where is he? What have you done to him?" he demanded, glaring at the men in the doorway. 

"Come with us!" They came forward and grabbed each of Keldarion's arms. The men led the elf to the same room that they had tortured him previously.

When Keldarion saw his brother's trembling figure in the corner, he felt the blood drained off his face. "Legolas!!!!" He tried to break free, but the men kept their hard grip on his arms, preventing him from reaching his brother. Legolas stared back at his brother emptily, curling himself into a ball, trying in vain to cover his nakedness.

"Curse you! Damn you all to hell!!!" Keldarion was kicking and screaming now as he realized what the men had done to his younger brother. He saw red. In his fury, Keldarion managed to fell down two men, but the others came and added strength to their comrades. The prince was knocked down from behind. He stumbled to the floor, enabling the men to tighten their grips on him.

Jongos came closer. He grabbed a fistful of Keldarion's hair and jerked the elf's face towards him. "Angry, _your highness_?" The man smiled evilly. Pointing at Legolas, he added, "Look at him! Isn't he beautiful? But he taste even better!"

Legolas actually cringed when he heard Jongos's voice. He pulled himself deeper into the corner, trying to be invisible which was impossible. The men were staring at him hungrily. _Valar! Haven't they had enough already? Leave me alone!!_

Keldarion growled and tried to break free again. Jongos tighten his grip on the prince's hair. "Listen to me, _your highness_, and listen well. Either you tell me where the boy is, or we _will_ have fun with your brother all over again! Again I asked you, where is the boy?"

Gritting his teeth, Keldarion glared back at Jongos. He's in great dilemma, the worst that he'd ever been. If he told them Aragorn's whereabouts, the future of middle earth will be doomed. If he didn't, Legolas will pay the absolute price. _Oh, Valar! Help us!_

Seeing Keldarion's hesitancy, Jongos swiveled towards Legolas, and yanked at the elf's leg. "Looks like your brother needs to speed up his decision making, pretty boy. In the mean time, let's have some fun again…with him watching."

Keldarion heard someone screamed, loud and long. It took him a moment to realize that the scream was his own. He shut his eyes from the terrible sight, crying heavy tears, struggling helplessly. The men were laughing and hollering. There was no sound from Legolas except for his occasional grunts of pain and soft whimpers.

"No…please, no more…I beg you…have mercy on him…please…" Keldarion murmured; his body slumped within the men's hold. Jongos got up then, straightening his clothes. He crouched down and stared directly into Keldarion's anguish eyes. "Where is the boy?"

Keldarion gulped. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Legolas was staring back at him, his eyes filled with great pain and misery, his pale lips trembling. Jongos started to turn back towards Legolas when Keldarion hastily said, "I'll show you the place."

Jongos halted. "What did you say?"

"I'll show you the place. We hid the boy deep in the mountains…with the dwarves." Keldarion could not come out with any better ideas. That's the best he could give. He hoped it would buy them time to escape.

Jongos pondered the information. "The dwarves? I thought elves do not see eye to eye with the dwarves."

"We still don't. That's why the dwarves' territory is the safest place for the boy. You never would've thought about it, would you?"

The man sneered. "Safe? Not anymore, master elf! Tell us this place!"

"It's a place that will be hard for you to find. You need to be shown the way."

Jongos nodded. "Fine. We leave in a few minutes. Get your brother."

As soon as they released him, Keldarion rushed towards Legolas, pulling him into his arms. Legolas clung to his brother like crazy, his eyes wild with fear. "Shh…it's over, Legolas. It's over, I swear to you." The elder prince was crying; so sad he was with his brother's unmerciful fate. Legolas was still trembling terribly. Keldarion whipped his head back to the men. "Give him back his clothes!"

The men laughed. "We've burnt them!"

The crown prince clenched his fists; his anger was boiling over. "You can't expect him to come along in this condition?!!!"

"Either we leave him here or he come with us the way he is! Now, no more arguments! Get him going or leave him!" Jongos snapped. Keldarion glared daggers at him. _You will die by my hands, human! I vowed to that!_

Taking off his own tunic, Keldarion wrapped it around Legolas's hips and tied it at the waist, covering his younger brother's nudity. Legolas was silence throughout the whole process; so ashamed he was with his total vulnerability. He looked up into Keldarion's eyes and saw his turmoil feelings mirrored there.

Seeing that look, Keldarion bent down and kissed his brother's forehead. "Stay with me, Legolas. Don't break. Stay with me."

Legolas slightly nodded. Still, Keldarion knew that something deep inside Legolas had already died…

**TBC…**

**Okay, that's terrible! Send your death threats now!!!!**


	5. 5

**Oooo…death threats, compliments…nice, nice!!! Gimme more! I want more!! I'm surprise I'm still alive, though. Ha! Ha! **

**_(Legolas was glaring at me from across the room. "Now you've ruined my reputation! How am I going to face the public when they all know everything that had happened to me?"_**

**_"Shut up, Leggy!! If you complain one more time, I'm gonna cut your payroll!"_**

**_He run and hide like he usually does when my temper blew up. Sometimes I pity him. I have been too hard on him, I know. I think it's time I give him an elf-maiden…you know, a romance experience for a change. Hmmm…)_**

************

Keldarion tightened his grip on Legolas when his younger brother stumbled again in his steps. Legolas was grimacing in agony and discomfort throughout the journey. He was still sore all over, and blood started to run down his legs. But there's nothing Keldarion could do to help lessen Legolas's pain except by keeping his comforting arms around the shivering form.

Without a shirt on, Keldarion himself was also shivering against the chill of the night. But Legolas's trembles was not only cause by the coldness, but something else from deep within him. Keldarion rubbed Legolas's arms to give him some warmth. That made the younger elf clung to his older brother even more. 

Keldarion's eyes were tearing in sorrow again, while at the same time his worry increased by his brother's long silence. Legolas had not spoken a word since Keldarion had seen him in that room; not even a single sound. He was like a doll, lifeless and empty. The ugly experience had rendered him mute, the shock so overwhelming. To Keldarion's absolute horror, Legolas's glow was fading before his very eyes.

He also saw the way the men's gaze kept straying back towards his brother. "Keep your eyes away! Stop staring at him!" Keldarion snapped, so furious he was that the veins in his head throbbed.

Jongos and his men laughed from atop their mounts. "Too late for that warning, your highness. We've seen _everything_ of him!" Jongos cried out, roaring in his crazy mirth. Legolas cringed, hiding his face in his brother's neck. Keldarion cursed under his breath. _By damn, I'll kill them all!_

"Say, elf, aren't we near the place yet?" Jongos called out, looking around at the darkness of the woods. Keldarion had been leading them for over two hours now, directly into the Misty Mountain.

"Just another league. We'll reach the dwarves' cave soon," Keldarion replied through gritted teeth. He purposely led the troop along this way, the path that will lead them all to the dwarves' territory. 

It was going to be their escape route.

The prince had always known about a waterfall in front of them, just around the bend. It stood directly in their path, over a small cave tunnel that they have to walk through. The tunnel was not tall enough for the men to stay on top their horses. They all dismounted, pulling the reins behind them. 

With that little distraction, Keldarion whispered to his brother, "Do you trust me?" Legolas looked up, and slowly nodded. Keldarion glanced meaningfully at the cascading waterfall above them as they went through the tunnel; it was like a liquid curtain, so beautiful and mesmerizing. But the elves had no time to stand and admire the view.

Legolas nodded again, understanding his brother's plan. He waited for the signal.

"Now!" Keldarion yelled and made the move. Holding his brother against him, Keldarion jumped through the curtain of water, dragging Legolas along. It was a thirty feet drop…right into the great river. The brothers were immediately swept away by the current. Keldarion still had his hold on his brother and he hang on tight, not dare to let go. Legolas was a strong swimmer but his current condition would hinder his movements.

The humans' cries of alarm came from above, but it started to fade as the brothers were carried further away downstream. With one arm around Legolas's chest, Keldarion treaded water with all his strength. The river was taking them directly into the dwarves' territory. When the distance was safe enough, Keldarion swam to the side, bringing them both to the bank.

They scrambled over before collapsing to the ground, gasping for breath. The night sound was active around them; the singing crickets, the wind that brushed against the leaves, the howling of a lone wolf. It were the usual sounds of the woods; serene yet mysterious.  

Then a strange sound hit Keldarion's eardrums. He turned to look and felt his heart crumbled to pieces. On his side, Legolas was hugging himself, curling into a ball. His scantily clad body was shaking all over, his teeth chattering. Pitiful whimpers were coming out of his lips; tears were streaming down his already wet face. 

"Legolas." Legolas stiffened when his brother touched his bare shoulder, but he let himself to be pulled into his brother's comforting arms. Then he broke into heart wrenching sobs, clinging desperately for sanity. Keldarion stroked Legolas's sodden hair, rocking his brother back and forth in his arms, his own tears flowing over. _Valar, give us strength! Help us get through this! Be merciful to him when others do not._

The trees also cried for the brothers' cruel fate that night…

***********

Crystal teardrops trailed down the alabaster skin of her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she turned away from the liquid mirror. _Such a price they had to pay. The younger one is breaking apart; the elder is in despair. All this for the cause of middle earth._

A hand touched her shoulder. "Galadriel, my love?"

She turned towards her soul mate, her husband; the Lord Celeborn. "Thranduil must be grieving with worry. This hideous events will definitely hurt him deeply."

Brushing away his queen's tears, the elven lord said, "He'd asked for our help through his message that arrived a couple hours ago. I've already instructed Haldir to lead the procession of our warriors to Mirkwood. The person responsible behind all these will be brought down, once and for all."

"We should have send them out earlier, when our own officers had disappeared. But now, it's already too late for the Mirkwood brothers…"

Tipping up her chin, Celeborn looked deeply into her blue eyes. He saw regret and guilt there. "Don't blame yourself over this, my love. This is the first breakthrough we've got. Maifron will definitely fall down, we'll see to it." He smiled softly before continuing, "Do not lost hope on the two princes. They are a lot stronger than we know. They _will _prevail."

************

Cradling his brother in his arms, Keldarion stumbled through the woods, heading towards the cave of the dwarves. The river had brought them much closer to it. The sun was rising, smearing the sky red in color. He looked down at his brother who was deeply unconscious. 

Legolas had collapsed in exhaustion after only taking a few stumbling steps. Keldarion had been carrying his brother ever since. His arms were straining, but he welcomed the pain. It was nothing compared to what Legolas had been through. If carrying him for thousands of leagues could erase his brother's dreadful experience, Keldarion would do it! 

Keldarion knew he was only a few hundred yards away from the cave opening. He reluctantly laid his brother down on the ground, hiding him behind some bushes. He broke some branches from a tree nearby and covered his brother with it. Stroking his brother's forehead, he softly said, "I'll be right back, my brother." Straightening up, he gave a last glance to his still unconscious brother, before moving on to the cave. 

"Halt there, elf! For what business are you here?" A dwarf that was guarding the entrance cried out as he saw the approaching elf. Then his eyes widened when he recognized the tall person. "Keldarion?"

Keldarion didn't know how to react. "Tarang?" The dwarf had had a history with his brother. He had kidnapped Legolas over fifty years ago after his brother had fallen into a hunting trap. Legolas had knocked Tarang on his ass not long after that, but Keldarion still held grudge with this dwarf over that incident.

Tarang looked the elf over, up and down, noticing Keldarion's damp condition, wearing only his leggings. "Going swimming at this time of day, elf? And got lost in the process?"

If it were not a dire situation, Keldarion would love to hit Tarang's sneer off his face. He advanced forward but a cry from within the cave made him halt. "Prince Keldarion!" A dwarf came running then, and stared in wonder at the elf. Keldarion frowned. _If I'm not mistaken, this is…_

"It's me! Gimli! Don't you remember me? I had given a tiger cub to your brother!" The dwarf said excitedly. _Of course_, Keldarion thought. _This is the kind young dwarf that had taken care of Legolas during his captivity_. _He has grown up_. "Yes, Gimli. I remember you."

Gimli scanned his eyes over Keldarion in puzzle. "What happened to you? Where's Legolas? I've longed to hear how the tiger is doing."

Keldarion said sadly, "The tiger had passed away a few months ago. Legolas and I were in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"I can't tell you. But I had to come here because I need your help."

"What kind of help? Is Legolas okay?"

Keldarion closed his eyes. Gimli saw the anguish written all over his face. "Please, don't ask more. All I need is a couple of blankets, then I'll be off."

Gimli nodded in understanding. He ordered another dwarf to fetch some blankets, and turned back towards the elf prince. "Where is he, Keldarion? I need to see him."

Keldarion inclined his head in the direction of the bushes. "I left him there." He grabbed Gimli's arm when the dwarf made a move to go that way. "Don't. Please."

Gimli was even more alarm. "Why? What's wrong? He's my friend. I must see him!"

"Not in his current condition, Gimli! I don't think he's ready to see anyone!" 

Gimli saw the fight Keldarion was having in controlling his emotion. The elf was in the verge of tears, while his blue eyes were glinting dangerously with fury. "Something terrible had happened to him, right?"

Keldarion nodded. "He's not himself right now. I must take him home as soon as possible."

"But if he's wounded, we can treat him here…"

"No!" Keldarion snapped, and then sighed. "No, Gimli. It was kind of you, but I _must _take him home."

The dwarf reappeared with the blankets then and handed it over to the elf. "Thank you," Keldarion said gratefully. He was turning away when he remembered something else. "Gimli, be prepared for a group of humans. They might come this way, searching for someone."

Gimli frowned. "Why would they do that?"

"Because I told them the person would be here with you."

"What?! Who are you talking about?" Tarang jumped in, already raising his axe.

"None of your concern. But you dwarves can handle about twenty men, can you not?"

Tarang looked insulted. "Twenty? Send hundreds of them and we can still handle them all!"

In spite of the tense situation, Keldarion smiled. "I know you can. Thank you again, Gimli. I hope we'll meet again in better circumstances."

"I hope so too, Keldarion," Gimli replied. He watched until Keldarion disappeared from his sight.

When he reached his brother, Keldarion was startled to see Legolas already awakened. The younger elf was sitting up; his eyes wide opened, looking around him in panic. 

"Legolas, I'm here. I'm right here." Keldarion rushed forward and knelt down beside his brother. He swept away the branches and threw the blanket around Legolas's shoulders. "Can you walk?"

Legolas weakly nodded, gripping at the edges of the thick and warm fabric. After throwing the other blanket over his own shoulders, Keldarion helped Legolas to his feet. Keeping his supporting arm around Legolas's waist, Keldarion led the way to Mirkwood palace…and stopped dead in his tracks. Gimli was standing in front of them, with a look of dismay on his face.

Keldarion cursed under his breath, angry with himself for not sensing the dwarf's approach. How the dwarf managed to sneak up on them like that was beyond him. "Gimli! Didn't I tell you to stay away?" he snapped.

Gimli walked closer, looking directly at the miserable elf within Keldarion's arms. "Legolas?" The elf only responded with a blank stare, seeing nothing that he recognized. The dwarf tried again, "Don't you remember me? I'm Gimli. I gave you a tiger cub all those years ago, remember?"

Legolas did not answer. He buried his face deeper against his brother's neck, averting Gimli's inquisitive gaze. Keldarion sighed. "We need to move on now, Gimli. Please, no more questions."

Gimli let the brothers go, staring at their progress in mixed emotions. _What happened to you, Legolas? Why do you look so defeated? _

**TBC….**

**Jongos's ass kicking coming right up in the next chapter!**


	6. 6

**THANK YOU!!!!!! Nice reviews! Great compliments! You guys are cool!! And to those who just discover my works, THANKS A MILLION for reading my creations! Now you know how crazy I can get! LOL!!**

**@szhismine : So, that's where the creature's been hiding, hmm? I'll make sure he suffers for that trick! **

**@Erhothwen : You want Keldarion? I'll make sure you won't get him! I'm thinking of…Wait! I can't tell you!**

**He! He! Read on, guys!**

As soon as he heard that his sons were sighted approaching from the woods, Thranduil went rushing out the great door. He sighed in great relief to see them both walking. _If they can walk, that means they're fine, right?_ Then his smile faltered as soon as he caught sight of their faces. _Valar! Something's wrong. Something is terribly wrong!_

The two brothers had been escorted by the woodland guards. Strangely though, all the guards had dismounted and followed the brothers on foot. _Shouldn't they have offered their mounts to the two princes like courtesy claims them to do? Why are they all walking instead?_ Thranduil was very uneasy, especially when he saw Legolas's trembling form.

"Father." Keldarion did not know what to say when they came face to face with the king. Legolas only stared back at Thranduil in silent. The king snapped himself back to attention then, giving orders to the servants to send herbs and medicine as well as warm water to the princes' chambers. With an arm around Legolas, Thranduil led his sons upstairs.

After they'd deposited Legolas onto his bed, Keldarion insisted to stay beside his brother despite Thranduil's protest. "Father, I'm not hurt. I don't need any medical attention." He swept the blanket off his shoulders, showing the king his unmarred body beneath. "I'm healed, father. It's Legolas that needs to be tended to…but not by the servants. Please, father, send the servants out."

Thranduil reluctantly complied, ordering the hovering servants out of the room after they'd brought in a basin of warm water, towels and some medicinal salves and herbs. As the door closed, the three royalties were left alone. 

Legolas was lying unmoving on the bed with his eyes wide opened. He was still conscious but he looked incredibly lifeless. Thranduil looked up to Keldarion for answers, but his elder son only shook his head as he pulled out the _manyan_ stone from the pocket of his leggings.

The king crouched down, sitting on the bed and peeled the blanket away from Legolas's body. At first he was relieved to see no injuries or wounds on the porcelain skin, but his heart suddenly beat faster as he found out that his youngest son was almost naked underneath, his hips covered only by a tunic that was obviously belonged to Keldarion. Several thin lines of blood were running down Legolas's legs.

Thranduil snapped his gaze back towards his elder son, his eyes wide in disbelief and anguish. _Please, don't tell me that he'd been_…Keldarion closed his eyes and nodded, confirming Thranduil's greatest fears. 

The king wanted to scream in enrage with all his might, but gripped hard at the mattress instead. He was totally blinded by fury and anguish for a full minute, nearly losing control of his emotions. _No! Don't lose it! Not in front of these boys! They've been through hell and I must be their anchor! Not now, Thranduil! Not now!_ Taking a deep calming breath, he then turned back to his youngest child, lifting Legolas's head and laid it on his lap. 

Keldarion had put the healing stone inside a glass of water. Putting the glass to Legolas's lips, he told his brother to drink it. Legolas took it without any protest, like a strung puppet. His worry mounting in high degree, the king stroked the prince's hair as Keldarion started to gently tend to his brother's injury.

Legolas couldn't help cringing in shame. He repeatedly told himself; _This is my brother, my father. They've known me forever. But why do I feel so dirty and soiled?_ Tears of humiliation trickled down the corner of his eyes, dampening the king's clothes.

As he willed himself to sleep, Legolas could hear his mind screaming; _I want to die! Ai Mandos! Take me now! Take me away from this nightmare!!!_

************

Fully dressed now, Keldarion rushed out of his chamber back towards Legolas's. Thranduil was still sitting beside his youngest child, watching over him sleep. The king looked up and was startled to see the sword gripped hard in Keldarion's fist. The crown prince's face was filled with determination and coolness. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going after them, father. I'll make them regret of ever touching my brother that way." 

"But…" Thranduil halted, staring hard at Keldarion's tired face. He knew that anything he said would not deter the prince's resolve, no matter how exhausted he must be feeling right now. Nodding, the king finally said, "Go, then. And promise me you'll return safely."

"I will, father. I promise." Bending down, Keldarion kissed Legolas's golden head. After murmuring some consoling words, the elder prince straightened up and walked out of the room.

Thranduil sighed heavily. _A child of mine is hell-bent on revenge, while the other one is already broken to pieces. What will become of my family now?_ He looked down at Legolas. The young elf's countenance appeared so tranquil that no one would guess that he'd just gone through a hideous experience. Only his fading glow could tell differently. _How much more can a person take? Will Legolas ever be himself again? _

_Can the stone of manya heal his body, and his soul as well?_

**************

The captain of Lothlorien saw the approaching Mirkwood warriors, led by the crown prince Keldarion. The prince nodded at his long time friend. "Haldir."

"Kel." Haldir nodded in return, frowning at the prince's stiff features. 

"Looks like you got to them first before we did," Keldarion said as he dismounted. He glared at the bound human marauders that were kneeling on the ground; right in front the entrance to the dwarves' cave. The dwarves were standing quietly aside, reluctantly allowing the elves to take care of their business in their own way. There were also several dead human bodies lying around, killed by either a dwarf's axe or an elven arrow. Jongos was glaring back at Keldarion, and sneering evilly. 

"My Lord and Lady had received a request for help from Lord Thranduil. We came here as soon as we were able to, and stumbled into a fight between the dwarves and these humans. We found out that you had escaped and returned to the palace," Haldir told him. "What do you plan to do to them now?"

Keldarion was staring directly at Jongos, pondering heavily, clenching his fists in fury. Jongos cried out suddenly, "So, _prince_, how's your brother doing?!! Is he well? Does he miss me?"

Keldarion exploded then. He advanced forward and struck Jongos on the face with all his might. Jongos's head snapped to the side from the hard blow, blood pouring heavily from his mouth and nose. "Untie him!" Keldarion ordered. "And give him a sword!"

Without a word, Haldir reached forward and cut through Jongos's bond before handing over his sword to the man. As soon as the sword was in his hands, Jongos sprang up and swung the blade at Keldarion. The elf prince had already drawn his own sword, waiting in full stance. He simply stepped aside, and Jongos stumbled forward. The man straightened upright, trying to gather his balance, and faced Keldarion once more. He started swinging again; obviously the man had skill in swordplay.

But Keldarion was an excellent swordsman himself, the best in Mirkwood. This was like a simple game to him. He was only toying with the man, deliberately letting Jongos make a fool out of himself. The man was getting more and more frustrated when Keldarion managed to dodge or block his attacks with little movements, and even without breaking into sweats. Jongos then knew he was doomed to die a terrible death.

After sparring for nearly fifteen minutes, Keldarion finally lost his patience. He swung his blade in an arc, right through Jongos's groin. Jongos's eyes bulged in extreme pain and shock, his mouth hung wide opened but no sound came out. As the sword fell down from his grasp, Jongos crumbled to the ground, and went into horrible spasms, a painful cry burst through his lips then.

But Keldarion didn't stop. With his sword, he stabbed at the same place again and again, cursing and swearing all the while. Jongos was already dead but the prince still kept swinging, blinded by great wrath and the overwhelming pain in his heart. 

"Keldarion! Cease, your highness! Please!" Haldir stepped forward, grabbing Keldarion's raised arm. The elven captain could feel the tensing muscles beneath his grip. The prince turned to him slowly, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. Haldir was stunned to see the intense anguish on Keldarion's face. Never had he seen his friend losing control like this. Whatever the two Mirkwood brothers had experienced at the hands of this man must've been worse than death. "Kel, he's dead. It's over now," Haldir said softly.  

Keldarion looked down at Jongos's mutilated body. He was a little shock by the length of his own fury. Still, his heart bled. Stabbing his sword into the ground, the prince knelt down on one knee, lowered his head and closed his eyes in exhaustion. With one hand placed on top of the hilt of his sword while another rubbing his pounding temple, Keldarion shook his head in sorrow. "Yes, he's dead. But why does my heart still hurt so? And why do I have this feeling that Legolas will be forever lost to me?" He wasn't even aware that he'd said it out loud.

The other elves had respectfully avoided their eyes, keeping themselves busy by herding the frightened human captives towards the Mirkwood palace. The dwarves were looking in awe at the dejected Mirkwood prince. They've known him as a cool and calm-collected elf of noble birth. To see him moving in such graceful madness just now was a sight to behold, something that will be told to their children for many generations.

Haldir grasped the prince's shoulder consolingly. "Why do you lose hope, Keldarion? Legolas is still alive, is he not?"

Keldarion rubbed his hand against the tears that came streaming down. "Alive in body, but dead in soul. I don't know how to get him back, Haldir. I don't think killing Jongos would change anything."

"As long as Legolas is still breathing and his heart still beats, there is always hope, Kel. I've known him long enough to tell you that your brother is strong, inside out. But you need to be strong too, because he can't do it alone…not after the dreadful things that had been done to him."

Keldarion looked up to see Haldir staring at Jongos's dead body in disgust. Keldarion was not surprise that Haldir could guess correctly of what had happened. The captain of Lothlorien was always known for his sharp mind. Only by looking at the way Keldarion had repeatedly stabbed at the same spot on the man's body, Haldir had managed to put two and two together and came out with the painful answer.

The Mirkwood prince stood up gracefully, sheathing his sword. He was aware of an approaching dwarf then. Gimli. "Keldarion, I'm still angry with your brother for ignoring me early this morning," the dwarf said. Keldarion frowned. But before the prince could reply, Gimli added, "No one ignores me and get away with it! No one! Not even a high and mighty elf prince like him!"

Keldarion was stunned when Gimli thrust a woven basket into his arms. He peered inside to see a golden bald eagle lying within a fold of cloth. The prince looked back at Gimli in puzzle.

"I found him up in the mountain yesterday. He'd broken his wing somehow. I'm terribly hopeless in taking care of injured animals so…" Gimli shrugged. "I think Legolas knows better of what to do. He still has that healing stone, doesn't he?"

Keldarion opened his mouth to say something but closed it back, having no idea what to say. He stared directly into Gimli's eyes and saw deep compassion there. He finally understood what Gimli was trying to do. "I'll make sure he receives this, Gimli." 

If Legolas's natural fondness towards helpless animals could not bring the light back into his dark and shredded heart, then nothing else would…

TBC… 

**You like that ass kicking, or was it too gory and cruel? Tell me!**


	7. 7

**Yikes!! You guys are even more cold-blooded than I am!! Love that ass-kicking scene, don't you? Thanks for the WONDERFUL reviews!!!!!!!!!!**

When he woke up, Legolas knew that he was alone. Strangely though, he felt incredibly relieved. He was not in the mood to face anyone right now, not even his father or his brother. He'd rather be by himself, wallowing in his own misery, where no one else could see.

He wanted to cry, but where were all the tears? He wanted to scream, but where was his voice? He wanted to throw things, but where was his strength? He just lay there in his bed, feeling so weak and defeated. He kept staring at the wall, seeing nothing but remembering everything. He closed his eyes then, but the horrid details were still clear in his mind. The hideous sounds kept hitting his eardrums, getting louder and louder. Moaning, he put his hands over his ears, praying for the sickening sounds to stop.

"Legolas?" He jerked as his brother softly called his name. His senses must've gone weak. _When did Keldarion enter the room?_

Legolas opened his eyes reluctantly. Keldarion was looking down at him in worry. His older brother sat down at the edge of the bed, and touched his cool forehead. "What's wrong, brother? Are you in pain?"

The younger prince shook his head, and burrowed deeper under the blankets. He then realized that someone had dressed him in a nightshirt and leggings. For a while there, he panicked. _Haven't I got violated enough to be dressed by strangers?_

Keldarion saw the wild glint in his brother's eyes and understood the reason. "It's not the servants, Legolas. Father did." As he saw his brother heaved a sigh of relief, Keldarion added, "They do not know. Trust me. They will never know." Legolas looked up and nodded gratefully…before he continued staring back at the wall. 

Keldarion gazed at his brother in sorrow. _Why doesn't he speak? Why is he so quiet? Please, Legolas, say something!_

"I killed him, Legolas. Jongos is dead." Legolas gave no reaction whatsoever to the news. Keldarion tried again, "He won't bother you anymore." 

His younger brother turned back to him then, and Keldarion could have kicked himself for that stupid statement. Legolas's eyes were filled with agony and fury. Even when Jongos was already dead, the man would haunt his brother forever.

Keldarion gulped nervously before he remembered the basket in his arms. "Oh, here. Your friend, Gimli, send this to you. It's an eagle with a broken wing. The dwarf thought you might know what to do about this little one." Legolas only gave it a blank stare, before turning away.

"Okay, I just put it here then." Keldarion placed the basket beside Legolas's bed on the thick carpet. "If you feel up to it, the stone of _manya_ is on top of the chest beside your bed." Legolas still did not respond, even when he heard the animal gave a little squawk. Sighing, Keldarion straightened up. He knew that Legolas needed time to recover, but his brother's rejection was hurting him so much!

A knock came at the door suddenly. Keldarion went to answer it. It was the servant, bringing food and drink for Legolas. The prince took the tray and placed it on the bedside table. "Have something to eat, will you? You must be hungry." His brother ignored him. The wall must be more interesting than the pancakes and fruit juice on the tray.

Keldarion admitted defeat then. If Legolas wanted to be alone, well, what else can he do? "Very well, Legolas. I'll leave you now. But do not hesitate to call me if you need anything."

As Keldarion walked away to leave the room, Legolas was screaming inside. _No! Kel, come back! I need you now! Don't leave me!!!_ But no sound came out of his mouth and he was left alone once more. Now he felt like crying, but what was the point? Could it erase his dreadful experience? Could it bring back his lost innocence?

The squawking of the eagle caught his attention then. _The bird with a broken wing. Why should I heal you when I'm all broken up myself? _

When Keldarion glanced into the chamber a few hours later, Legolas had fallen back to sleep, the food and drink untouched…and the eagle was still not tended to. 

************

The men surrounded the elf, evil sneers on their faces. The elf was cringing in fear, whimpering pitifully. The men laughed hysterically, enjoying the moment immensely. Grabbing the elf, they held him down as one by one, the men took turn creating unforgivable destructions. The elf screamed and screamed and screamed…

Keldarion snapped awake, his body sprang up from the bed like a released bowstring. Tears were running down his face; he had been crying in his sleep.

It was nearly a week now since that great tragedy. Legolas still didn't speak…and the crown prince kept having those nightmares again and again. Hugging his knees to his chest, Keldarion sobbed. _I've failed! I've failed to protect him! What kind of elder brother am I? Now Legolas is nothing but an empty shell! It's all my fault! My fault…_

It took him half an hour to calm down. He walked out onto the balcony and stared at the blue morning sky. The woods looked greener than ever. Everything in Mirkwood was still beautiful like usual…but the wind was sighing in sadness, the trees were whispering in sorrow. Even the nature sympathized with Legolas.

Haldir and his warriors had returned to Lothlorien after their mission to trace Maifron had failed. The evil wizard knew how to keep his presence highly undetected. Still the elves would not admit defeat. They _will_ find the wizard…if not sooner.

There's still no change in Legolas. His current favorite pastime was looking at the wall, staring into space. He barely ate, he rarely drank…and he never stepped out of his room. He ignored the eagle beside his bed, so Keldarion had taken the task of feeding the bird everyday. The crown prince didn't use the _manyan_ stone to heal the eagle, though; he kept waiting anxiously for Legolas to do it. 

Everyone in Mirkwood was getting terribly worried about the reclusive beloved prince. They couldn't help feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

************

Sitting up in his bed, Legolas stared at his reflection in the mirror across the room. He saw nothing special in his face; his skin too pale, his hair no longer shining, his eyes no longer sparkling. Everything was dull…and dirty…sullied…

His eyes saw the small knife on the tray; it was to peel the skin off the apples. He got up, picked the knife, and sat down on the floor with his back against the bed.

With steady hand, he started to run the sharp blade against the perfect smoothness of his skin…

**TBC…**

**Ok, that was a very bad example of problem solving. Please don't try it at home!!**

**Oh yeah, this is a short chappy…and a very evil cliffie…(I can hear you all screaming right now!!!! Ha! Ha!)**


	8. 8

**Thank you for SCREAMING!! LOL!!!!!!!!!**

**"Everyone, this is Legolas speaking. I will not die in this story, I can assure you that. I have a contract with Adromir for several more stories. If she kills me now, I'm going to drag her to court and I will…ow!!!!" I just knocked him on the head with my keyboard. He! He!**

**Okay, read on.**

On his way to Legolas's chamber to do his routine check-up on his youngest child, Thranduil nearly ran into Keldarion in the hallway. His elder son was looking a little pale and tired, his eyes red. "Rough night, son?"

Keldarion smiled weakly. "I'll live." 

They entered Legolas's chamber together…and got the biggest scare of their lives. Legolas was sitting calmly in his own pool of blood, pressing a knife deep against his already bleeding left wrist.

It was as if time stood still. No one dared to say anything. Legolas had looked up when they entered, now staring blankly back at them; his face, the wonderful and beautiful face, was filled with hundreds of tiny bleeding cuts and nicks. Thranduil nearly fainted in great shock. Keldarion felt his heart burst in a sudden wave of overwhelming emotion.

"Legolas!!!!" The elder elves rushed at Legolas in one simultaneous move. Keldarion snatched the knife from Legolas's grasp, while the king grabbed some nearby towels and wrapped it around the prince's slashed wrists. Legolas only looked on in silence, no expression whatsoever on his face.

"What do you think you were doing?" Thranduil was yelling. "What the _hell_ do you think you were doing?!!!" He grabbed Legolas's shoulders and shook him hard. "Are you trying to kill yourself? Is that what you want? To die?!!!!!"

Legolas's shook his head in denial even when the king kept on yelling and shouting. Thranduil was incredibly upset to know that his youngest child had just attempted suicide; this child that used to be known as a very stubborn, strong and joyful person. _How did he come to be this weak? _"You really want to die? Go ahead, then!" Thranduil grabbed the cursed knife and shoved it back into Legolas's hand. "Here! Take this damn blade and slash your throat with it! It will get the job done faster, don't you think?! Or better yet, why don't you just stabbed my heart with it because you're really killing me this way!!"

"Father, please…" Keldarion pleaded with teary eyes, gathering his brother into his arms. Legolas's face crumpled then, and he broke into gut-wrenching sobs. The bloodied knife fell out of his grasp to the floor. He clutched at Keldarion's tunic, smearing the cloth with his fresh blood.

Thranduil sat down hard on the floor, his own heart bled as he heard his son's pitiful crying of misery. Sighing, he took Legolas from Keldarion. "Get the _manyan _stone_, _Kel. We must stop the bleeding."

Cradling Legolas in his arms, the king softly sang a long time lullaby, his cheeks wet with tears. Keldarion tended to his brother's own-inflicted wounds with the healing stone, wincing involuntarily all the while. Legolas must be feeling terrible pain but he showed no sign of reaction at all. The younger prince was gazing up at Thranduil, fully concentrating on his father's fine singing voice. He fell into a deep sleep not long after.

Thranduil and Keldarion exchanged sorrowful glances. "Father, we cannot let this go on much longer. I'm afraid he's already losing his mind. We must do something!" Keldarion was holding tight to one of Legolas's hands, channeling his own inner energy to his brother. 

The Mirkwood king nodded. "He needs someone that could talk through the hard shell that he'd erected around himself. And I know of someone that could do it."

*************

"What is it about the wall that fascinates you so, my child?" The soft melodic voice caressed his ears, snapping him out of his melancholy. Legolas turned, and gaped at the beautiful lady of Lothlorien. 

Galadriel smiled at the prince, even though her heart hurt to see this once noble warrior suffered so. This carefree child that used to wreak havoc in Lothlorien when he came visiting, always creating mischief with his usual partners-in-crime: his brother, the Rivendell twins, and sometimes, even Haldir. To see him brought so low like this actually pained her terribly. _He has great future in front of him, but is he going to turn away from it now?_

She sat down beside Legolas, lifted her hand and gently stroked his hair. "Come, my dear. Tell me what's bothering you?"

He looked away, shame and pain on his face. She touched his chin and tenderly brought it forward so that their eyes met. _Why aren't you speaking, Legolas? What are you afraid of?_

Legolas's lips trembled as he heard her voice in his mind. He lowered down his head, closing his eyes. _Please, my lady. I need to be left alone._

_Will the loneliness heal your heart, dear Legolas? _

He started to cry then. The tears trailed down his smooth cheeks; the _manyan_ stone had healed all the cuts and nicks that he'd inflicted with the knife two days ago. _I don't know, my lady. I'm not ready. Not now._

_Then, when? Will you let those evil men get the power over you forever? _

_Please, my lady. I can't…_

_Legolas, look at me._

He lifted his head, gazing up at the queen who was the closest to a mother that the prince ever had. 

_Why are you shutting your family out? Your brother and your father, they love you very much. And you are hurting them this way._

_I didn't mean to. I can't face them right now._

_Why is that so?_

_I'm ashamed, my lady. I feel so weak… and sullied…_

"No, you're not!" Galadriel voiced out vehemently. "Don't ever think that way! You were protecting the future of middle earth and it's the holiest deed ever." She placed a hand over his heart. "_This_ is what matters. Your heart is pure, unblemished, untainted. Keep it this way, Legolas. You will find light again. I promise you."

The bleakness lifted off Legolas's eyes then. Still, he looked uncertain as he gazed back at Galadriel in that sorrowful way. She picked up the woven basket from the floor. "Hmm, look at this majestic bird. Its wing is broken. But in time, his wing will mend and it will fly again."

She stood up, placed the basket on the bed, and bend down to kiss Legolas's forehead. "The eagle _will_ fly again, Legolas. Mark my words."

He watched intently as Galadriel gracefully left his chamber, his mind actively pondering the double-meanings in her statement. He looked down at the bird squawking excitedly within the folds of the silky cloth…and at the stone of _manya_ lying on the chest beside his bed.

Now he knew what he needed to do…

************

As Galadriel came out and pulled the door close, the three elves that were waiting outside snapped to attention. Keldarion stopped his pacing and rushed over. "My lady? What do you think? Will he recover?"

"Kel." Thranduil gently admonished his son for advancing towards the queen that way. Keldarion flushed in embarrassment. "Forgive me, my lady. I forgot myself."

"I understand, Keldarion." She smiled tenderly at the crown prince. _This is another being that had been gravely hurt by the men's actions._ Glancing meaningfully at Lord Celeborn, she took Keldarion's hand. "Come with me." The prince was puzzled but he let himself being led away by the queen. 

Thranduil stared at the closed door of Legolas's chamber, longing to enter. Lord Celeborn saw this and said, "Give him time, Thranduil. From the way my lady wife had smiled just now, I believe your son will recover."

The Mirkwood king turned towards the lord of Lothlorien then. "Maybe you're right. Let's follow those two. It looks like they are heading down to the garden."

Thranduil was very much relieved when the Lothlorien elves arrived that afternoon after he'd asked for Galadriel's assistance. He and Keldarion had watched over Legolas closely around the clock due to the prince's attempted suicide that day, not trusting him with any weapons or sharp object that he could use to hurt or kill himself with. Never had Thranduil felt so helpless! Now that Galadriel was here and had talked some sense into Legolas, the Mirkwood king could breath a little easier. 

Thranduil and Celeborn watched from afar as Galadriel and Keldarion took their seats on one of the garden benches.

************

"Will he be all right, my lady?" Keldarion asked again, anxious to know the progress of Galadriel's short session with his brother. She stared deeply into his eyes before asking, "How about you, Keldarion? Will you be all right?"

The prince was caught on surprise. "Wh…what…what are you…talking about, my lady?" 

The queen placed a comforting hand on Keldarion's clenched fist. "You brother is not the only one hurt while being captive, my prince. So are you."

He gave a low chuckle. "Oh. _That_. Yes, they hurt me too but I'm healed now. Legolas had used the _manyan_ stone on me…with his tears, can you believe it?"

"That's not what I meant," she replied softly. He looked back at her, uneasy. She continued, "You are hurt much deeply than you know…for what they've done to your brother." Keldarion looked away then, hiding his tears from her. "What they forced you to witness that day was very cruel, Keldarion. You shouldn't blame yourself for all that had happened."

"I'm not blaming myself! I'm…" His voice trailed off as his throat closed up on him. Shaking his head, he tried again, "I should've protect him, my lady, but I failed!"

"What else can you do? You are a victim yourself. If not for your quick thinking, both of you might still be missing, never to return like the other taken elves."

"Well, not quick enough…"

"Cease this, Keldarion. You know as well as I am that no one is to blame for all this." She turned to gaze lovingly at her husband, who tenderly gazed back at her in return. She remembered that day when she looked into the liquid mirror, and how Celeborn had consoled her afterwards.

"He's my little brother, my lady. I've been looking after him since he was a baby," Keldarion said softly. "But now, I don't recognize him anymore. He's not the Legolas I used to know."

"Do not lose hope, my prince. Your brother will return to you. Look up there." Galadriel pointed towards Legolas's balcony that can be clearly seen from the garden. Keldarion looked up and stared in awe.

For the fist time in many days, Legolas walked out from the confine of his chamber into fresh air, the golden bald eagle perched on his wrist. Keldarion slowly stood up, half aware of his father's hand on his shoulder. He didn't even realize the king had walked closer. "What is he doing?" Thranduil whispered.

"Flying," Galadriel replied shortly.

With the wind brushing through his long golden hair, Legolas lifted his arm and the eagle flew off…higher and higher to the air.

"Now he's ready for the next stage," Celeborn stated.

"What exactly do you mean?" Thranduil asked.

"He has faced his own self. It's time he face the reason to all this."

"And what would that be?"

"Not what, my Lord Thranduil, but who." Galadriel smiled proudly at Legolas who was staring back at them. "He needs to face the boy…and accepts his destiny."

TBC… 


	9. 9

**Goodness me! You guys are so generous with your reviews! Your compliments truly humbled me; a simple 'thank you' is not enough!! I think I'm gonna cry now! Thank you, guys! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**As a gift, I leave you with this…**

Lord Elrond and his daughter watched as the elves of Mirkwood dismounted, his eyes focusing on the younger of the two princes. The message from Thranduil was right; Legolas was incredibly quiet…even worse than the time when he arrived those several weeks ago to spend the summer here.

"My lord," Keldarion greeted him, while Legolas only bowed respectfully, keeping his silence.

"Welcome back, dear sons of Thranduil. Refreshments await you all after your long journey. Come, let's proceed to our great hall." 

The troop from Mirkwood followed the Rivendell lord. Arwen immediately fell back beside Keldarion, clutching his hand. She stole worried glances towards Legolas, questioning Keldarion through her eyes. Keldarion only shook his head slowly.

Legolas still didn't speak, but at least he didn't object when Thranduil coaxed him to go visit Rivendell. The Mirkwood king had sent a whole battalion of elven warriors to protect his children on their journey, so frightened he was that the same tragedy would happen again. The king had hugged Legolas tightly to him, as the troop was about to depart. Legolas had smiled in return. The dimple in his right cheek was still not visible, but it was a smile nonetheless. And it gave such great relief to Thranduil. He can't wait for Legolas to return, whole and sound like he used to be.

They were about to walk through the grand entrance when Aragorn came running. "Legolas! You're here!" 

Legolas visibly stiffened as the boy stopped right in front of him, grinning in full joy. "I know you'll come back! I'm so glad to see you!" 

The prince backed away from the young human, glaring down at him. The boy's smile faltered when he saw the odd expression on Legolas's face. "Legolas? What's wrong? Why do you look so angry?"

The Rivendell twins arrived at the scene, rushing for their little human brother. "Estel!" Elladan looked up to his father and said apologetically, "He'd escaped us."

"Legolas, are you okay?" The boy tried again, reaching up to touch the prince's arm. Legolas jerked, before he swiveled and walked fast towards the woods behind the Rivendell palace. They all watched in dismay to see him go. Keldarion made a move to follow his brother but Elrond stopped him, "Leave him be, Kel. He won't go far, and my guards would protect him."

Aragorn looked up, his eyes bright with tears. "Why does Legolas hate me so, father? Why did he turn away from me?"

Elrond crouched down and smiled. "He doesn't hate you, Estel. He's facing a great problem right now, that's all. Give him some time."

"But he looked so angry. Have I done something wrong?"

Aragorn's voice was so full of sorrow that it struck Keldarion's heart. He also knelt down and faced the boy. "You have done nothing wrong, Estel. Legolas was angry with himself. Just don't stop being his friend. He is going to need you. Can you do that?"

Aragorn nodded. "I will always be his friend."

"Good. Now go and play with these two pea-brained monsters," the lord said, teasingly. The twins grimaced. "Father, you're encouraging him," Elrohir complained.

The boy followed his brothers back to the open field where they'd been practicing archery before. Once in a while, Aragorn would glance at the direction that Legolas had gone to, hoping for the prince to join them.

************

Legolas was sitting up high in a tree, brooding. He couldn't help feeling terrible guilt as he recalled the hurt on Aragorn's face just now. Deep inside him, his mind was having a fierce battle with his feelings.

_I was too harsh on him. He has no fault in all this._

_But he's a human! You can't trust humans! They are cruel, worse than animals!_

_But Estel is just a child! He's innocent. He's not like them._

_He could be like them one day, when he becomes an adult._

_You don't know that. He's being raised by elves, your own kind. Give him a chance._

Legolas leaned his head against his upraised knees. No…This is still too hard for me to bear. I can't face him yet. I keep seeing those men's faces every time I look upon him. What am I going to do?

Up on a branch above him, a golden bald eagle perched and watched over the dejected elf prince like a faithful sentinel…

*************

A week after that, Legolas was still avoiding his friends…Aragorn especially. The prince stayed away from the group, looking on at them from afar, longing to join in but too scared to do so. He didn't want to see the twins and Arwen staring back at him in pity. He understood that they didn't know the extent of the terrible things that have been done to him, and yet he felt uncomfortable around them. Keldarion kept glancing at his brother, beckoning Legolas to come near. The only response he would get was some head shakings…then the younger prince would disappear again.

Legolas was sitting cross-legged under a weeping willow in the garden one day, the shrouding branches hiding him from other people's gaze, when a Rivendell elf-maiden approached him. She was Narasene, the maiden that had caught his interest earlier during the summer.

Narasene walked through the willow branches, carrying a tray filled with fruits and a jug of juice. She paused, looking straight at him for his consent. He nodded slightly at her and she came closer, sitting down beside him on the ground.

This beautiful maiden, the only niece to Lord Glorfindel, poured the juice into a glass and offered it to the prince. He took it in silence, staring at her all the while, searching for any sign of disgust or pity on her face. Finding none, he breathed a sigh of relief. _At least, someone is treating me normally. _

Narasene started to peel the skin off an orange with her slender fingers then. And they both shared the plate of fruits until none was left. Both of them were quiet the whole time, not speaking even a word. Half an hour later, Narasene picked the tray and stood up gracefully. After sending him a soft smile, she left.

It became a routine for them both from that day forward. Legolas would wait for her under the willow tree every noon, and she would come with a tray of refreshments in her arms. Like the first time, they never speak to each other, simply enjoying each other's company without the hassle of making small or nonsense talks.

Of course, the situation didn't escape the other elves' notice. They saw how the two bonded together, how compatible they were and the way they complemented each other beautifully; Narasene with her rosy colored cheeks and a riot of black curls flowing down her back, and Legolas with his golden hair and muscle-toned body. The prince was seen smiling more often now…yet, he was till staying away from his best friends.

So, knowing that he'd given Legolas enough time to brood, Lord Elrond decided to drop the bombshell several days later…

**********

From the veranda, Elrond saw Narasene leaving the willow tree. Legolas also left a few minutes later, heading upstairs directly towards the guest chamber. The lord intercepted the prince in the middle of the way. "May I speak with you, Legolas?"

The Mirkwood prince halted, and stared at the Rivendell lord questioningly. "Let's walk to the open field, shall we? I believe they are having sword practice there." Legolas was quite reluctant to follow, knowing that his friends were there, but surely he could not object to the lord's request. With hesitant steps, he walked beside Lord Elrond, wishing he were somewhere else.

"So, you like Nara?" Elrond asked. Legolas looked back at him and smiled shyly before turning away. The lord chuckled. "Yes, I can see that she likes you too."

Legolas's face changed then. _Valar! I really like her! But am I worthy enough for her? No, she deserves better!  I'm not good enough for her! She's so pure; while I am…I'm already used._

"What is it, Legolas? Why do you look so sad?" 

The prince didn't reply, not that Elrond expected him to. "Are you ashamed of what the men had done to you?"

Legolas snapped his head to stare back at Elrond, wide eyed. _How does he know?_ Then his eyes drew to a slit. _Keldarion. He'd promised not to tell anyone!_

With purposeful steps, Legolas walked hurriedly towards the open field, leaving Elrond smiling behind. Now _I'll leave the rest to you, Kel. Your brother looks so pissed he's going to chew someone…and that someone is going to be you!_

_*************_

"Move your feet, Estel. Here, like this." Keldarion was showing Aragorn the right stance while holding a sword. The boy enjoyed the lesson so much he was beaming ear to ear, even though the sword was heavy for his young arms. Arwen and the twins were watching with proud smile on their faces. Once in a while, they would shout words of encouragements to their little human brother.

Arwen lifted her sword and tapped Keldarion on his shoulder. "Let's show him how this thing really work." 

Keldarion looked her up and down. "Aren't you afraid to have your dress cut down to shreds, my lady?"

She chuckled, amid the twins' teasing whistles and hoots of laughter. "You can try, _prince_."

"Okay, then. Estel, step away please. You are going to see an expert in action."

"Expert? Hah!" Arwen replied, and her brothers laughed louder. 

The two bowed to each other, before they lifted their swords and posed a starting stance. She made the first move, moving forward gracefully and swung the blade. As she expected, Keldarion blocked it skillfully…but she didn't expect him to grab her into his other arm and kissed her lips!

"Kel!! I can't believe you did that!" she yelled indignantly, still wrapped in Keldarion's left arm. Aragorn and the twins were rolling on the ground now, roaring with laughter. 

The Mirkwood prince was grinning back at her. "That sword fight was too short, don't you think? Would you like some more?" He bent down his head again, stealing another kiss. Arwen started to laugh. "You are impossible, you know that?!!"

She stopped laughing suddenly as she saw Legolas coming their way. "Err…Kel, your brother is heading this way. And he looks incredibly furious!"

Keldarion turned and saw Legolas's fierce expression. At first he felt alarm, but then he saw Lord Elrond following his brother at much slower pace. The lord of Rivendell was staring directly back at him, and Keldarion recalled the talk they both had the first night he got here. He was not surprise to find out that Elrond knew exactly what had happened to Legolas. The lord had the special sight to see beyond the eyes and mind, just like his mother-in-law, the Queen Galadriel. Something that Elrond had said must've snapped Legolas to react this way.

Legolas grabbed a sword from Elladan's startled grasp and advanced towards his brother. Arwen had stepped away when she saw the determination on Legolas's face. Keldarion stood calmly, waiting for his brother to make the first move. 

When Legolas lunged forward, Keldarion was ready to block the attack. Legolas came again, and again, and again, swinging his blade with all his might. Keldarion had to use all the energy he had to counter them, before he too started to make his own offensive charges.

The sight of the fight was eerily beautiful, terrifyingly mesmerizing. The brothers were obviously very skillful in swords play. They moved gracefully like orchestrated warriors dance, turning and parrying left and right, swinging their blades high and low. Aragorn and the Rivendell elves were all staring in awe at the two sparring brothers. This was a sight that they would never forget.

Even though he favored his bow and twin blades, Legolas's expertise in using a sword cannot be denied. He had had good teacher; his own brother. Keldarion was very proud to note that Legolas was getting remarkably better in the using of a sword. He had been a good student anyway. But Keldarion also knew that Legolas's action right now was initiated mostly by his turmoil feelings.

Taken over too much by emotion, Legolas suddenly made a mistake. He moved too low to the right and gave Keldarion the opening to knock him down. Falling on his back to the ground, his sword flew off from his hand, Legolas looked up to see Keldarion's sword pointed straight at his neck. Keldarion looked down at his brother. "Do you yield?"

Legolas shook his head, before he yelled, "Never!" Keldarion gaped, so stunned he was to hear his brother's unexpected voice. He also heard the others gasped in surprise.

"You told him!" Legolas hissed.

Keldarion frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Lord Elrond knows! You promised not to tell anyone!"

Keldarion shook his head. "Legolas, I never break my promise."

"But how…?" Legolas understood then and couldn't help feeling incredible shame for behaving so foolishly. _Of course Elrond knows! He has the sight! Valar! I've just tried to kill my own brother just because I couldn't think straight!!!_

Averting their gazes in deep embarrassment, Legolas scooted backwards, got up to his feet, and ran towards the direction of the woods. He didn't respond when his brother called out his name.

TBC… 


	10. 10

**And now, for the LAST chapter!!! Then I'm off to Sepang for the F1 Grand Prix!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Estel!" The twins made a grab for Aragorn when the boy also ran after Legolas.

"No, let him go," said Lord Elrond.

"But is that wise, father? I mean, Legolas is…well…he has been very angry with Estel lately," Elrohir inquired. Elrond smiled. "He's not really angry, my son. Legolas is only confused. Estel has the power to make him see the light. Trust me."

Arwen wrapped a comforting arm around Keldarion's waist as together, they all watched Aragorn's retreating figure.

***********

"Legolas?" Aragorn voiced out, albeit uncertainly.

"Go away, Estel," the elf replied without looking up. He was sitting with his back against the tree trunk, staring moodily at the flowing stream a few yards in front of him.

The young human didn't go away, though. He could clearly see that the elf was hurting. "I can't leave you, Legolas. I've promised your brother to always be your friend."

Legolas's heart constricted. He was touched by the passionate tone in Aragorn's voice. He turned to see the boy taking a seat beside him on the grass, looking back at him beseechingly. The elf had to look away from the pleading in Aragorn's eyes. "I'm not a good company right now, Estel. Please, go. I won't forgive myself if I hurt you with cruel words."

"Then don't say anything, Legolas. What you don't say won't hurt me. I just want to sit here beside you…and stare at the water." So the two friends sat there side by side, staring at the stream in silence…unaware that several pair of eyes were watching their every move.

***********

"What's going on? They are not speaking to each other from the look of it."

"Shh…keep it down, will you! You're loud like an orc!"

"_Both _of you are loud! Why don't you just shout and let them know that we're here behind these bushes, staking out on them!"

"Now, who's calling the kettle black?!"

"Children!" Elrond hissed, glaring at the four younger elves in exasperation. "Do I need to twist your ears to make you all quiet?" They snickered in return and quieted down instantly when Elrond raised his eyebrows in ire.

"Oh, look. Estel is heading for the stream," Arwen whispered.

"He's not going for a dunk, is he? He still can't swim," said Elrohir.

"Of course he can't swim! He has you for a teacher!" Elladan said. Elrohir smacked him on the head then. The twins might have rolled on the ground for a session of wrestling if Elrond didn't reach down and grabbed them both by their pointy ears. "Behave now or I'll kick you both back to the house!"

Grinning like fools, the twins complied. They joined the others watching the progress of the two figures by the stream…

***********

The water was beckoning Aragorn to come closer. He'd stood up and walked to the water's edge. "I'm thinking of taking a swim. Would you like to join me, Legolas?"

The elf ignored the boy, staring down at the grass as if in a trance. Aragorn shrugged and started to take off his shirt and boots before stepping in. The water was cool to his skin, and very refreshing after his practice in the field. He was deep to his waist as the boy called out, "Come on, Legolas! The water is so nice!"

Legolas's lips twitched in amusement, but still he didn't look up. Aragorn laughed happily and taunted, "I know you want to swim too, Legolas! You cannot lie to me! Come on, I dare you!" He treaded water on his back, giggling childishly…then suddenly, he lost his buoyancy. 

Crying out for Legolas, the boy went under, splashing about. "Leg…Legolas! Help!" He went under water again, his hands reaching out desperately. "Help…me!!!"

Legolas was already on his feet, rushing forward…but he halted before he jumped in, and stared at the panicked Aragorn in uncertainty; his heart was at war with his mind. 

_Let him be! He's the reason you got into all those misery and pain! Let him die! _

_No! I can't do that! He's my friend!_

_He's your enemy! You were destroyed because of him!_

_That's not true! I'm not destroyed!  At least, not anymore. I'm whole now._

You'll never forget of what had been done to you every time you see his face!

Yes, I will always remember.

_You will never be the same again!_

I know… I'll be even stronger than ever…

While Legolas was still deliberating with his own self, the boy vanished completely underwater…

**************

Elladan and Elrohir started to rush forward but Elrond stopped them. "No!"

"But father, Legolas is not doing anything! He just stood there watching!"

"We must save Estel before its too late!"

"I said no! Just stay here and watch!"

Keldarion was very uneasy. "But, my lord…"

"Trust me. Trust your brother. Have faith in him," Elrond told him.

The elves stood looking in extreme anxiety; praying for the boy's life, hoping for Legolas to do something soon…anything!!

***************

Legolas dived gracefully into the crystalline water. He cut through the current like a seal, heading for the boy's limp form.  Grabbing Aragorn with one arm, he brought them both to the surface.

As soon as he climbed over the bank, Legolas laid the boy full length on the ground on his stomach. He thumped on Aragorn's back, crying out, "Breath, Estel! Come on, breath!!" He kept on thumping until the boy choked and spit out the water…and gasped for air. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn started to cry. Legolas gathered the boy into his arms, rubbing his back. "It's okay, Estel. You are going to be all right. Everything's fine now."

"I could've died! But you saved me! I owe you my life!" the boy said between sobs. Legolas pulled away and looked at Aragorn, the core to the future of Middle Earth, straight in the eye. "You owe me nothing, Estel."

Releasing the boy, Legolas ceremoniously knelt down on one knee, placed a hand over his left breast, and said, "I, Legolas son of Thranduil of the Mirkwood realm, pledged myself to protect you, Estel, with everything I have. I vowed to protect you with my sword and my bow, my life, my heart…" Legolas paused and smiled before continuing, "…and my soul."

Aragorn was staring back at the prince in awe, his dark eyes opened wide in wonder. Legolas was actually glowing…and his glow kept getting brighter and brighter!

***********

Arwen had tears in her eyes as she looked back at her father. "It's incredibly beautiful." Elrond smiled and hugged his daughter. "Yes, it is."

Keldarion was smiling from ear to ear, his eyes misty. "My brother has returned."

The twins were sighing in relief. "Thank Valar we don't have to kill him now for letting Estel drowned!"

***********

"Let's head back to the palace, Estel."

"Err…Legolas, I think you should know that I'm not supposed to be near the stream without my brothers' supervision. If they know that I had swam in there, I'll be grounded for a year!"

Legolas chuckled. "Why is that?"

"I can not swim very well yet."

"Well, that was obvious."

"You won't tell them?"

"No, I won't. Didn't I take an oath to protect you just now?"

Aragorn grinned as he picked up his shirt and boots before clutching Legolas's hand. "If they ask, tell them I fell in, okay?"

************

"Err…disperse!!" Elrond suddenly ordered. The younger elves gasped and went into panic, scrambled away from behind the bushes as the two friends turned and headed their way.

Legolas looked up and frowned. He knew he just heard some rustlings and mutterings as well as some cursing, but he could see nothing except for the shaking of nearby bushes. Shaking his head, he led Aragorn by the hand towards the Rivendell palace.

As they walked passed the garden, they found Lord Elrond there with the others. Keldarion was sharing a bench with Arwen, whispering between themselves. The twins suddenly found a butterfly over the rosebush fascinating.

"What happened to you both?" Elrond asked, indicating the two friends' sodden state.

Aragorn looked at Legolas, and Legolas looked back at Aragorn, before they both said, "We fell in!"

The twins snorted, while Keldarion and Arwen choked on their laughter. Elrond's lips twitched, but he held his mirth at bay, and stared at them with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Aragorn stated, nodding his head vehemently.

"Very well. Go inside and change before you catch cold," Elrond told him. Arwen came near and took Aragorn's hand. Before they left, she reached up and kissed Legolas's cheek. "Welcome back, dear Legolas."

Legolas blushed. Elrond gazed at the prince thoughtfully. "You are a terrible liar, Legolas." Legolas flushed even more, then he frowned. "The rustling bushes…it was you? You were spying on us?"

Keldarion and the twins burst up laughing. Legolas smiled sheepishly. "You are not going to kill me for delaying in saving him, are you?" The twins were advancing towards him menacingly, crunching their fingers. 

"Get inside, you two pea-brained monsters!" Elrond called, laughing. "Let's go see if Arwen needs help with Estel." The twins sighed loudly but they went inside with their father.

Legolas turned to his brother who was still sitting on the bench. He went to join Keldarion. At first, they were both silent, having no idea what to say. Keldarion made the first move. "You are getting better in using the sword. Those were remarkable, your moves just now."

"I have a good teacher," Legolas replied. Silence again.

A golden bald eagle came flying and landed on a branch nearby, staring back at them. "That is the one given to you by Gimli, remember?" asked Keldarion. Legolas nodded. "Yes. He has been following me ever since I healed him. Remind me to send that dwarf detail instructions on how to care for his own pets!" They laughed, as the sun shone down at the two magnificent Mirkwood brothers; one raven haired, while the other with golden tresses. They were such an amazing pair, their bonds and love stronger than anything in Middle Earth.

"I'm sorry, Kel," Legolas said suddenly.

Keldarion chuckled. "What? For trying to kill me just now? Hey, no sweat, brother. I'm glad I'm still alive, though!"

"Forgive me…for everything, for the way I've hurt you…"

"Legolas, you don't have to…"

"I need to say this, Kel, while I have the courage." Legolas took a deep breath, his heart in his throat. "I'm sorry for keeping my silence, for ignoring your presence…and for rejecting your support. I wanted to hurt myself, but I had hurt you in the process…you and father both. I'm terribly sorry…" Tears were streaming down his face now. "And I am very, very sorry that you had to witness what those men did to me…"

"Legolas…"

"I will never forgive myself for letting you suffer all alone. I had been so selfish…I'm sorry, Kel. So sorry…"

Crying himself, Keldarion grabbed his brother into his arms then. "No! Say no more, Legolas! You have been through so much. Please…say no more." They stay that way for quite a while, pouring everything out of their heart and soul, diminishing that despicable tragedy into just a bad memory.

Legolas pulled away, rubbing his tears and chuckled. Keldarion frowned back at him. "What?"

"Okay, you're better than me at swords play, I admit that."

"That was obvious. But what are you trying to get at here?"

Legolas grinned evilly. "You are totally hopeless in this!" He lunged at Keldarion, dragging them both to the ground…their famous wrestling match in progress. Laughing and shrieking, the brothers grappled about, trying to get on top of each other, attracting amused glances from the passing Rivendell elves. 

Keldarion looked up suddenly and blanched. "Err… Legolas. I yield. Now, let me up! I yield!"

"You yield? Well, that's a first. Since when do you yield so easily?"

"Since a beautiful maiden came near and see me in all this disgrace."

"What are you…?" Legolas turned and saw Narasene smiling down at them. He quickly scrambled up to his feet; giving a hand up to his brother…then stared into her lovely green eyes, spellbound. Keldarion cleared his throat. "Ignore me, I'm not here."

Keldarion should've saved his breath. His brother was only aware of Narasene by then. She handed Legolas a large warm towel for his drenched from. Legolas took it gratefully and nodded his thanks. 

She nodded in return, and bowed slightly before turning away. Keldarion nudged his brother with more force than necessary. _Say something to her, you idiot!_ Legolas glared back…but gathered his courage to call, "Nara."

Narasene turned, and waited…and waited…and waited! 

Keldarion took the liberty to cuff his brother at the back of his head. "Thank you, my lady…for everything," Legolas finally said. Her sweet smile grew wider. "You're welcome, my lord."

************

"Legolas, why don't you call for your friend to join us?" Lord Elrond suggested. The elves were gathering in the courtyard for a big feast that night. Tables and chairs had been arranged to accommodate them, while a group of minstrels had set up position at a corner to provide entertainment as the food was brought forward.

Legolas smiled and raised his right arm, staring directly at a spot up high in a tree nearby. Not long after, the golden eagle came flying and landed on his wrist guard, squawking excitedly. Legolas' friends came closer to admire the great bird.

"What are you going to call him, brother?" Keldarion asked.

"Err…Hawk?"

"Legolas, eagle and hawk are _the same_ kind of birds!" Keldarion exclaimed, amid their friends' crazy laughter. "Ai Elbereth! I can't believe I let you named him after the un-creative ways you called your previous pets! Could you please be more imaginative?"

"How about Hawkeye? This eagle look very sharp indeed!" Aragorn suggested.

They all agreed. "Then Hawkeye he is."

It was a grand feast at Rivendell that night. Maifron, the evil wizard, was still at large, complotting ways to help assist the re-arising of Lord Sauron. 

Still, the elves had already won one tiny battle; Prince Legolas Greenleaf had returned.

**THE END**

**What a relief!! There goes my most controversial story ever! I'm glad it's finished, and I hope you all enjoyed it like I enjoyed writing them! And I would like to thank all those awesome reviewers for spending their time sending me comments and critics! You're the best!!**

**These are the faithful reviewers in alphabetical order (hit the drums, please!!!):  April; Aurienia; Biohazard; Enigma Jade; Erhothwen; Fairylady; feanen; goblz; Goma-Ryu _(I've tried one of your Mountain Dew and…hick! See what you did to me! I'm addicted to it! Hick!)_ ; Kayo; Kirsten; Legolas-freak335; Lena; lilly; Lisseyelen aka Lady V; Lomelinde; Marissa; MoonBolt; MoroTheWolfGod; Orodruin; pilot3001; sirithiliel; soulsearcher-arbariel _(God, I can't thank you enough!)_ ; szhismine; Tadriendra of Mirkwood _(you're welcome!)_; tapetum lucidum; the grim reaper; tHe InSaNe OnE; The Wanderer; yeen; Zoya               (anyone left out?)**

**Thank you, guys!! Without you, I don't know how I could complete this story. To tell you the truth, I got a terrible writer's block in midway, having absolutely no idea how to go on! Then you guys kept encouraging me with your wonderful reviews, and my brain could not stop processing ever since!! Thank you again!!!**

**I will be returning with another sequel: "Take My Heart Away". No, it's not a romance though the title sounds like it. Hint: Legolas had suddenly fallen ill, and yada yada yada…He! He! I can't give you the entire summary. You just have to wait and see!!**

**See ya!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
